Madly
by ashly815
Summary: Summary: One-shot follow up to “Stop Crying Your Heart Out.” As he stands alone on the beach watching the beautiful night he can’t help but think about her. The memories take over and he knows one thing, he misses his wife.


Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones. It belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW.

Summary: One-shot follow up to "Stop Crying Your Heart Out." As he stands alone on the beach watching the beautiful night he can't help but think about her. The memories take over and he knows one thing, he misses his wife.

Madly

Nathan Scott made his way slowly down the shoreline of the beach. He did this every morning since he and his wife had moved into their home in Tree Hill, North Carolina. The beach was never really packed, especially early in the morning like this. They had a few occasional runners that flew by him. They'd always smile and wave and he would always return it. Tree Hill was one of the friendliest places on the planet. Everyone knew everyone around here.

The sun was still rising and the sight of it was so beautiful. The swells hit the shore, rolling up before rolling back. A million little sparkles danced on the water as the sun hit it. It was always such a beautiful sight. He loved mornings here. The only thing more beautiful was the nights. The nights were perfect and usually when he had time he would take a walk before bed. He liked it. It was so peaceful. Everything else in the world just faded away. Haley had rubbed off on him over the years and now this was his favorite place in the world, too.

"Not so close to the water," Nathan called out.

Princess barked loudly as she turned to face him. He shook his head as the Dalmatian turned away from him quickly and went back to running towards the water and then running away from it. She did this every morning. He didn't know why. She hardly ever went in. She hated getting wet.

"I'm not."

He sighed as she continued walking a little to close to the water. She always stayed so far ahead of him that he was worried that she'd run in the water without him knowing it and it'd be to late once he realized it. She hated it when he fussed her. He really wasn't fussing. He just didn't want anything to happen to her. Didn't she get that?

"Summer," Nathan warned as she started walking closer to the water. She didn't turn to face him but he watched as she crossed her little arms over her chest before she started walking faster with Princess right next to her. They had gotten Princess six months ago after Summer had watched _101 Dalmatians_ for the first time. After that she just had to have one.

She looked so much like her mother. He knew it from the second that the doctor handed her over to him. She was so gorgeous, all Haley. From that moment on she had him wrapped around her pretty like finger. Anything she wanted she got. Haley used to tease him about. He smiled as he thought about her.

It was weird walking without her. They had done this together for so many years. It was their thing. Glancing down at his hand he felt the loss of hers. He was so used to holding her hand as they walked together. He let it in for a second before pushing it out. He didn't have time to sulk. Not today. He quickly glanced up and his eyes found Summer.

He noticed that they were nearing the house and he was happy. She had been frustrated with him lately. He didn't know why but everything that he did seemed to be wrong. She was only four and already she was getting angry with him. It had just started last week. No matter what he did it was wrong. If he cooked one thing she wanted something else. If he brought her do something she wanted to do something else. If he bought her something it was always the wrong thing. He didn't know what to do. Nothing made her happy these days.

She raced up the steps and ran down the pier to their house before making it on the back deck. He jogged after her shaking his head. Princess stood by the back door waiting for him. Reaching down he rubbed her head just like she liked before he stood up again. They both made their way inside the house. He glanced around and no sight of her. He made his way upstairs to her room. The house had been so quiet lately.

He found her in her room. He stood in the doorway watching her as she sat on the side of her bed holding her doll Mackenzie in her hands. He stood there for seconds wishing that she'd just cheer up and be happy. She had been so upset lately and he didn't want that. Walking fully into her room he lifted the pink dress that she had on her bed. Bending down in front of her, he held it so that she could see. _Maybe her favorite dress would cheer her up_, he thought.

"Let's get you dressed for the day," Nathan muttered.

She continued to pout as she tossed Mackenzie on the side of her before lifting her hands up in the air high. He quickly removed the small Powerpuff Girls shirt before pulling off her shorts as well. He put the dress on her carefully before lifting her in his hands and carrying her over to the bathroom. He sat her on the sink as he reached for her toothbrush. He stood there watching as she brushed her teeth. Once she was done he handed her a small cup of water and let her rinse her mouth out. He wet a towel and cleaned her face before reaching for her brush. Her legs continued to swing back and forth as he brushed her hair.

"I want a braid."

He glanced down at her. He knew she was serious. This whole week she had him trying to fix her hair in all kinds of ways that he didn't know how. He sighed before reaching for one of her small hair bands. He continued to brush her long brown hair. Once he was finished brushing it he glanced at her again. Her big browns eyes were looking right at him. She had her mother's eyes. He felt a longing in his heart just at the sight of them.

"Where you want it, baby girl?"

"Right here across the side," Summer explained as she pointed to the right side. She touched the strains of her hair right there and smiled at him. Haley had let her hair grow out and now her bangs were as long as her hair. He started braiding as best as he could and considering that he didn't know how, he thought that it came out good. She turned and glanced at it in the mirror before pouting again.

"That's _not _how Mommy does it," Summer complained just like he knew she would.

He sighed. "Sweetie, I think it looks pretty."

She ignored him as she started pulling on the braid. She didn't stop until all of her hair was straight. She turned to look at him with a pout before glancing down. "I miss Mommy."

"I know you do," Nathan mumbled sadly before lifting her in his arms. Her head instantly fell on his shoulder as she clung to him. He carried her out of the bathroom and then out of her room. He carried her all the way downstairs and didn't stop moving until they made it into the music room. He smiled once he noticed the piano. He turned her in his arms before he took a seat. He sat there looking down as he waited for her. Slowly her little fingers moved to the keys and she hit one and then a few seconds later she hit another one.

"Just like daddy showed you," Nathan instructed.

She continued hitting the keys every few seconds.

"You remember," Nathan muttered as his hands reached down to her sides. He tickled her softly. She started wiggling in his arms before giggling loudly. He smiled happily as he listened to her laugh. It felt good to hear it.

"Play with me, Daddy," Summer giggled before sitting up straight in his lap. He moved his hands on the side of hers as he started playing with her. Jamie had never really gotten into the music thing no matter how much they tried to teach him. Summer on the other hand was a natural. Haley and Summer used to sit here and play for hours. He used to stand in the doorway watching them happily.

They continued to play Summer's favorite song, _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_.

"Do you miss Mommy, Daddy?" Summer whispered.

Leaning down he kissed the top of her head. "Of course I do."

* * *

Nathan pulled into the driveway slowly and honked the horn. He watched as Andre waved at him. Jamie shot the basketball in his hands one more time before running in the house and returning minutes later with his bag. Jamie bumped fists with Andre before running towards the silver Range Rover. He tossed his bag in the trunk before getting into the front seat.

Unlike Summer, Jamie looked just like Nathan did when he was a kid. He had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. Summer was all Haley.

"Does Andre need a ride?" Nathan questioned.

Jamie shook his head. "His mom is going to bring him."

"You had fun?" Nathan questioned.

Jamie grinned. "It was sweet. We got so many autographs after the game. I can't wait to show you. Q is so cool. We had the best time."

"That's great," Nathan chuckled. Andre was Jamie's bestfriend. His older brother was constantly taking both boys to Charlotte Bobcats games and baseball games up in Washington. Andre and Jamie loved it. He had even gone a few times with them. They had fun.

"Daddy let me stay up late last night," Summer spoke up smugly.

It was more like she cried until he finally gave in and watched _Beauty and the Beast_ with her until she fell asleep thirty minutes after it started. It was rare when she stayed up late. Haley always had the kids to bed early. At eight thirty they were usually asleep. Jamie usually stayed up a little later. Now that he was a little older he talked his way into staying up until 9 so that he could play his game.

"Cool," Jamie commented as he glanced over his seat at her. She smiled happily before looking back out of the window. Nathan watched her for a second as he continued driving. Both kids drifted off into their own little world like always. Jamie pulled out his Gameboy and started playing it. Summer started singing to herself, her head moving from side to side. He smiled softly before shaking his head. Lately it had been like this. She'd be in such a good mood and then seconds later she'd be mad at the world.

"I got us tickets to the Panthers opening game next month," Nathan stated as he glanced at Jamie.

"Sweet," Jamie chuckled. "Can Andre come with us?"

"I got him one, too," Nathan nodded. Jamie and Andre did everything together. It had been that way since they were just five. Now both at 8 things still didn't change. If Jamie wasn't sleeping over at Andre's then Andre was over at their house. They were in the same class, were on the same basketball team, and had the same friends. They were basically like a packaged deal.

"I'll tell him," Jamie mumbled as he went back to playing his game.

The car ride after that grew silent. He made his way down the streets of Tree Hill. This place had been his home for over nine years now and he loved it. It was such a different pace of life. Things were slow and calm, the people were nice, and everyone knew everyone. Back in New York things were the exact opposite. Everyone was always on the run. Things were just faster in New York. He didn't like the pace of life there. He loved it here. Tree Hill was home.

They reached the Deb Scott Recreation Center minutes later. He parked in his usual parking spot before getting out of the car. He helped Summer out of her car seat before placing her on the ground. He took her hand in his as the three of them made it to the entrance of the building. Once inside, Nathan led them down the huge corridor that led to the gym. Before they even reached the double doors the sound of kids playing filled his ears. He smiled.

He loved working here. It had been so much fun over the years. Every single year more kids would show up then the year before. The summer time was the best. Parents could just drop their kids off during the day and go to work. They held this summer camp program for the last seven years and the kids loved it. So did the parents. They didn't have to worry about their kids when they were here. The staff was full of well trained counselors and volunteers that wanted to help.

The building was huge. He and his Aunt Karen had wanted the place to be big enough. They had countless classrooms, two indoor swimming pools, a basketball court, two game rooms, two baseball fields, a soccer field, a park for the little kids, and a track with a football field in the back. The Recreation Center had basically taken on a life of its own. The kids loved it.

It felt amazing to walk through these doors every week and know that he was doing something amazing. He loved this place. It was his home away from home. He knew his mother would be proud of him for opening this place. He felt her presence here everyday.

He pushed open the door and waited for Jamie and Summer to go inside first. He followed right behind them. Nathan smiled once he noticed that some of the kids had showed up early this morning. He recognized all of them. They'd always just play around waiting for the rest of the kids to show up before they would all go into groups with their counselors.

"Lily," Summer beamed happily.

Nathan smiled once he noticed Lily walking towards him. He still couldn't get over how big she had gotten over the years. He'd always see her as that little four year old girl that he showed how to play basketball. She was so beautiful just like her sister. Even as a teenager she was still one of the coolest kids that he ever met. She was also a great little sister-in-law. He loved her very much. She smiled at him before holding out her arms for Summer. Lily and Summer were very close. Lily took being an Aunt very seriously. She helped out with the kids all the time. Summer jumped in Lily's arms.

"Whatcha doing, little lady?" Lily questioned with a smile.

"Can you braid my hair like Mommy does? Daddy didn't do it right," Summer mumbled with a pout. Lily laughed softly before kissing her on the cheek.

"I sure can."

Nathan sent her a grateful look before both girls walked off. Nathan watched them go. Lily had been such a big help with Summer these last two weeks. He really didn't know what he would've done without her help. He watched as Sawyer ran up to Lily and Summer on their way to the restroom. Summer instantly started smiling as both girls started talking. According to Sawyer they were "the bestest friends in the whole world." He had laughed so hard when she told him that. The girl looked just like her mother and was just like her, too. He felt bad for Lucas sometimes. Peyton and Sawyer were always ganging up on him.

"I'm going shoot around, Dad," Jamie told him before running off to meet a few of the kids playing basketball.

He took off walking towards his office. Once he was inside he sat at his desk and started going over some paperwork. He made a few calls and tried to get all of his paperwork out of the way. This was one part of the job that he didn't like. As he sat on the phone waiting for one of the vending guys, he glanced at the picture next to the computer. It was of all four of them taken last summer at Disneyland. Jamie was on his shoulders smiling, Haley was standing right next to him with Summer in her arms, and she had the biggest smile on his face. They had gotten it taken right after the fireworks show. The kids just loved it. That had been a fun vacation.

Finally the guy came back on the phone and Nathan placed in the order that he needed for the following week. It was minutes later when he hung up his phone. He heard a soft knock on his door and he smiled when he noticed his Aunt Karen.

"Aunt Karen," Nathan greeted. He loved that they were partners. There was just no way that he could do this alone. She had been a big help over the years.

"I just got finished talking to Summer. She mentioned something about you fixing her hair all wrong this morning," Karen smiled.

Nathan nodded before he grimaced. "She hasn't been happy with me lately. I can't do anything right."

"Well, Lily fixed her hair just right. Summer seems to be in a better mood than yesterday. She and Sawyer have been giggling all morning."

"She just misses Haley," Nathan replied before glancing at the picture. "We all do."

Karen nodded knowingly. "I just wanted to tell you that Phil called in sick with the flu. I'm already taking over for Sarah with arts and crafts. Did you want to call someone else in today?"

"I'll get it," Nathan muttered as he stood up. Phil had basketball today. He reached for his whistle before making his way back into the gym. All the kids were in groups with their counselors. Slowly they started making their way to where they needed to be. Nathan waited until the gym was empty before pulling out the cart of basketballs. He pushed it towards the group of boys and girls waiting for him.

"Where's Mr. P?"

"Out sick," Nathan answered. "So you're stuck with my today."

"Will you play with us?" Chuck questioned. "You're really good, Mr. Scott."

"Yeah, dad, play with us," Jamie smiled.

"Your dad is really great," he heard someone tell Jamie.

"He played for Duke," Jamie quickly told them back with a bright smile.

"We'll see," Nathan chuckled. "Just warm up before we pick teams." He started tossing basketballs at each of them. They all spread out as they started shooting on each of the goals they had around the gym. Once everyone had a basketball he stood there and watched. His eyes found Jamie and his group of friends Chuck, Andre, and Madison. Those four always stuck together.

He let them warm up for thirty minutes before calling them back into a circle. He quickly divided the kids up into four teams. Then they decided who would play first. The two other teams took a seat and watched. Nathan refereed the games. They played until lunch time and then he took them to one of the game rooms and let them play. He was happy for the distraction. He joked with the kids and lost himself in the day.

* * *

He stood on the back deck getting the grill ready for him to cook. He glanced out of the corner of his eye and noticed the kids laughing around in the swimming pool. Jamie played on the basketball goal at the end the pool while Summer floated around in her floaties by Jamie. Princess laid herself out by the edge of the pool watching them.

"I've been knocking for over five minutes," Lucas stated agitatedly as he walked out the back door and onto the back deck. Nathan glanced over his shoulder smiling.

"I didn't say you could come in."

"You should've locked your front door then," Lucas retorted as he took a seat in one of the chairs by the pool. "How you doing, Princess?" Princess barked as Lucas called out to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Peyton and Sawyer went shopping for clothes."

"Enough said," Nathan chuckled. "You staying for dinner?"

"Why do you think I'm here?"

He laughed as he made his way back into the house. He grabbed the tray of meat patties and two beers before making his way back outside. He placed the tray next to the grill before handing Lucas a beer. Nathan put the burgers on the grill before taking a seat in the chair next to Lucas. They both watched the kids swimming.

"How's the book coming along?" Nathan questioned.

Lucas grimaced. "Slowly."

"That bad?"

"I can't seem to write anything," Lucas shrugged.

"Don't worry. You can move in with us when you go broke," Nathan teased. "I'll take care of your sorry ass."

"Thanks," Lucas chuckled. "I'm just burnt out I guess. Whenever Peyton and Sawyer's home I don't feel like writing at all and when they're not I find other things that need my attention."

"Like coming over here for dinner?" Nathan mused.

"Exactly," Lucas grinned. "I just need a break, I guess."

"It'll come to you whenever you're ready," Nathan told him. Lucas had written five best sellers since college. He was in need of a break. There was nothing wrong with just taking some time off to spend with your family. He was sure that's what Lucas needed.

"How did Jamie like the baseball game?"

"He had fun," Nathan replied. "As much fun as he could I guess. It was the Nationals."

Lucas chuckled. "Still. Did you tell him about the Panther tickets for the first game of the season?"

"Yep," Nathan nodded. "Andre's coming with us."

"I figured."

"I should check on the food." Nathan stood up and noticed that the kids were looking at him. He glanced at them curiously for a few seconds before holding out his hands as he waited to see what they wanted.

"I need another beer," Lucas pointed out as he stood up.

"Come swim with us, Daddy," Summer said as Jamie nodded.

"I'm cooking dinner," Nathan replied before he started walking towards the grill. He smiled before reaching out and pushing Lucas towards the pool. He glanced over his shoulder as he heard yelling before a big splash. He turned laughing as Lucas finally made it to the surface. Both the kids were giggling.

"Lucas will swim with you," Nathan chuckled. "Be nice. He's poor."

"I'm sorry you're poor," Jamie quickly told him.

"You are so dead," Lucas muttered as he glared at him. Nathan nodded before flipping the burgers. It was seconds later that he heard Lucas laughing with the kids. He watched as Lucas tossed Summer around the pool. He went back inside the house and grabbed two more beers. Lucas and the kids were still playing by the time he got back. He finished getting dinner ready and let them play a little longer before telling them it was time to get out of the pool. He handed them each a towel and Lucas punched him hard in the arm before lifting up the pile of clothes that he left him.

Nathan chuckled as he dried Summer off and placed a t-shirt over her bathing suit before placing her in a chair. He fixed her plate and then placed it right in front of her. He fixed Jamie's plate and then fixed his own. They had all started eating by the time that Lucas had joined them.

"Before I take a bite of this, is it good?" Lucas questioned.

Summer nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Yep."

"Eat your food," Nathan mumbled before taking a bite of his burger.

"Did your daddy do anything to this while I was gone?"

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"He didn't," Jamie giggled.

"That was one time," Nathan sighed. "Get over it and it wasn't even a big deal. So your steak fell on the ground…the floor wasn't even dirty."

"Says the guy that waited to tell me after I was _finished_ eating," Lucas retorted.

"It didn't fall," Summer spoke up. "Honest."

"I'll believe you, beautiful," Lucas smiled at her before he started eating. Lucas was the godfather to both of his kids and they were both really close to him. Nathan was the godfather to Sawyer. They all did a lot of stuff together over the years.

They continued eating.

"You kids ready for school to start?" Lucas questioned.

Summer nodded. "Uh-huh."

"What about you, Jimmy Jam?" Nathan spoke up.

Jamie grimaced. "Yep, but I wish that it wasn't starting so soon."

"I hear you there," Lucas chuckled. "Sawyer is so excited for Pre-K."

"Summer, too," Nathan nodded.

"I got all my stuff ready," Summer smiled.

That had been a long day. Summer had kept them in the store all day long wanting everything that she set her eyes on. They came back home with so many bags that they didn't need. She already had her backpack packed and ready to go. Even Jamie hadn't been that excited for his first day of school. Summer reminded him a lot of Brooke. She would just get so excited about everything little thing. Brooke was her godmother so he got it. Her name was Summer Brooklyn Scott after all. She was bound to be a little like her godmother.

"It's going to be hard letting Sawyer go," Lucas mumbled.

Nathan nodded. He had felt the same way for Jamie's first day of school and he knew that it would be even harder to let Summer go. She was still a baby in his eyes. He didn't know how he was going to do it. He knew he would probably park out in front of the school and wait for the day to be over so that he could take her back home again with him. She was growing up so quickly. It felt like it was just yesterday that they brought her home from the hospital.

* * *

Nathan stood on the beach watching the swells crash onto the shore. It was dark outside and the sky was bright with billions of shimmering stars. He had his hands in his pockets as he took in the view. The wind was hitting his face, blowing his clothes against him. He didn't mind. He loved the feeling.

After cleaning up the house and watching a movie with the kids, he had finally put them both to bed. Then he said goodbye to Lucas before heading back here like he did every night. Closing his eyes he let his mind wonder to thoughts of her. It was always like this for him. He could never get her off his mind. He was sure that he never would.

_She held her wine glass up as he poured the rest of the bottle. She giggled before taking another sip. He smiled at her lovingly. She was sitting on his lap a few feet away from the small bonfire. He kissed her temple softly. They were both a little drunk. _

"_God, I love you," Nathan breathed._

_She turned her face to his and crashed their lips together. "I love you more." _

"_Simply impossible," Nathan smiled._

_She laughed. "That's what you think." _

"_I'm right," Nathan declared. _

"_Honey," Haley smiled sweetly. "I'm always right...and don't you forget it!" She leaned down and captured her lips with us. _

"_I don't know how I got so lucky," Nathan stated softly once she pulled away from his lips. She placed her head back on his shoulder as he held her tight to him. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest. "I couldn't live a day without you, Hales." _

_He felt her lips on his neck a second later placing open mouth kisses along his skin. Before he knew it she was kissing his jaw line and then her mouth was covering his once again. Her small hands left his back and moved to the front of him as she started tugging on the bottom of his shirt. They broke away and she pulled his shirt up and tossed it the side of them. _

"_I'm so in love with you," Haley declared breathlessly in-between kisses. She pulled away minutes later before smiling at him. She then reached down and lifted up her shirt as well. He glanced at her for a second before looking around the beach and then back at the house._

"_The kids –"_

"_Are asleep," Haley finished for him. _

"_What if someone sees us?" Nathan questioned as he glanced around the beach again. It was late, two in the morning last time he checked, and they were on private property. He couldn't see anyone and it wasn't like they hadn't made love on this very beach thousands of times before._

"_Let them watch," Haley shrugged before reaching for the button on her shorts. She stood up before pushing them down her legs. He sat there watching her hungrily. He drank in the sight of her, her lust filled eyes sending his heart into overdrive. He held his breath as she reached behind her and unhooked her bra before pushing it slowly off of her shoulders. He swallowed the lump in his throat, his eyes never leaving hers, as she slowly pushed down her last piece of clothing. She stood completely naked before him for a few seconds before turning quickly and running towards the water._

_He stood up quickly before pulling down his pants and his boxers. He took off running after her a second later. Jumping into the water he swam to meet her. Once he reached the surface of the water he pushed his hair back and smiled at her. "You're so beautiful and sexy, Hales."_

"_It's so cold," Haley whispered as she moved closer to him. _

"_Come here," Nathan muttered. His hands were on her waist as her legs wrapped around him. Their lips connected a second later in a fierce kiss. "Let me get you warmed up." She giggled against his lips as she pulled herself closer to him until they were touching completely. They couldn't take their hands off of each other after that. Before he knew it, he was lying on top of her right where the waves landed on the beach. _

The memory left him and a smile appeared on his face. That had been a great night, one of many over the years. In fact, every night had been a great night for him. Being married to Haley was heaven to him. He had never been so completely consumed by another person in his life. He was completely in love with her and that would never change no matter what.

He missed her. Standing out here alone was the worse. Even then he could still feel her next to him, their arms linked together. She was always with him in everything he did. Always had been, always would be. That would never change. She was the best part of him.

He stood outside a little while longer before slowly making his way back inside the house. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. He wanted to crawl into bed and close his eyes. The faster he did that the faster tomorrow would get here. It was the only thing he had been looking forward to these last two weeks. He made his way up the back deck and made sure to lock the gate before he made it to the back door. He opened it carefully not wanting to wake Princess. He knew that if he did she'd keep him up for the rest of the night and he didn't want that. He closed the door softly.

He turned off the light in the hallway before making it into the living room. He turned off the TV and the light before heading down the hall into the kitchen. He stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a noise. Turning the corner quickly he noticed her standing in the kitchen as she placed her suitcase on the ground. Once she heard him, she glanced up smiling at him.

"I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow," Nathan muttered in shock.

She smiled brightly. "I wanted to surprise you and the kids but my flight got delayed. I didn't think I'd be back this late."

"I don't care," Nathan stated as he took off towards her quickly. She met him halfway and jumped in his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist. Their lips met instantly and he kissed her hungrily. His tongue teased hers. He wasn't expecting this. They broke away minutes later in need of air. He moved his lips to her neck. "I missed you."

"We talked this morning on the phone," Haley laughed softly.

"Not the same," Nathan muttered. "You're so beautiful."

"Did you get the pictures of the baby?" Haley questioned.

"Yep," Nathan nodded, his lips never leaving her skin.

"Chance is just so cute and little," Haley gushed. "Lindsey and Chase are so excited that he's finally here. He's just so precious and…the kids. I miss them. I want to go wake them up. I can't wait to see them."

He held onto her tight. "Me first."

It wasn't like the kids were up and waiting for her. They were asleep. He needed her more at the moment and he wasn't about to let her go. She had been gone two long weeks and it was the longest weeks of his life. She moaned as his mouth found her weak spot. He held her tight as he started walking them backwards. Once they hit the laundry room door he reached for the doorknob. They were inside quickly as he closed the door before slamming her back against it.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you," Nathan whispered huskily against her skin. He let go of her and placed her on the ground. She stood there standing breathlessly in that white and yellow dress that he loved. He took in the sight of her for a second before quickly pulling off of his shirt and tossing it to the ground. He moved back in front of her a second later, his lips kissing hers softly. Her hands moved hungrily over his chest. His eyes snapped shut at the feel of her touching him. His skin was on fire.

He bent down, his hands running up her legs, his eyes never leaving hers. She bit her bottom lip as she watched him. His hands moved up her thighs slowly before he hooked his thumbs on the side her panties and pulled them down her legs. He helped her step out of them before running his hands back up her thighs. Her body was trembling at his touch.

"It's been so hard without you here…I want you so much," Nathan whispered. His fingers rubbed against her smooth folds before he thrust two fingers deep inside of her wet heat. She moaned as her hands reached for his hair and she pulled it in pleasure. His eyes never left hers as his fingers moved in and out of her. He continued for a few minutes before he withdrew his fingers from her. He stood up quickly. Her lust filled eyes were boring into his as he reached down and unbuttoned and then unzipped his pants. He pulled his pants and his boxers down before stepping out of them.

Her hand took hold of his painfully rigid member and she began to move her soft hand slowly up and down. He groaned in pleasure, his eyes snapping shut for a few seconds. Fuck he missed this. It felt so good and he quickly stilled her movements before he lost it. Licking his lips, he walked directly in front of her before lifting her up and pushing her against the door again. His hands pushed up her dress before moving to her ass and squeezing it hard. She moaned and his lips captured hers in a sizzling kiss.

"I missed you so much," Haley moaned breathlessly as he kissed her jaw and then down her neck. He reached between them and placed himself at her entrance. He rubbed himself up and down her wet folds loving the feel of her. "Nathan, I need you!" He smiled as she moaned impatiently. He buried his face in her neck before thrusting deep inside of her, both of them crying out in pleasure. Her body clung to his, her nails piercing the skin in his back giving him just the right amount of pleasure and pain. He stayed still for a few seconds just loving the feel of being inside of her again. It had seriously been too long.

"Don't ever leave me again," Nathan grunted before he started moving inside of her. She met him thrust for thrust. Like always they moved together perfectly, their bodies so in-sync with the other. His thrusts were slow as his lips moved lazily over the skin of her neck. She had been so wet and ready for him he knew it wouldn't be long for her.

"Just like that," Haley whimpered.

It was seconds later that his name was spilling from her lips as she road out the waves of her first orgasm. He continued moving slowly as her muscles clenched around him. He loved the feeling of it. He could stay like this forever.

"Fuck," Haley moaned.

He started moving faster, thrusting himself deeper. His whole body was in pure ecstasy as they moved perfectly together. His body always seemed to know exactly what hers wanted and hers did the same. Nothing ever felt this damn good.

"These last two weeks I got to see what my life would be like without," Nathan murmured against the skin of her neck. "I can't…I can't live without you. You mean everything to me. You're all mine." He couldn't help the possessive tone that took over his voice. There was a time years ago when she didn't belong to him and he wanted her so badly. He was reminded of that earlier today when he saw Jake on Sports Center. But now she was all his and he was never letting her go.

"Yours," Haley cried out as he pounded into her deeper hitting all the right spots, her back slamming into the door hard.

"Tell me again," Nathan demanded roughly.

"All yours," Haley moaned pleasurably.

"All mine," Nathan murmured as he gripped her ass tighter in his hands. "You were made just for me. We fit perfectly together…so perfect…" He didn't know how they were still standing up. The mind blowing pleasure had his whole body buzzing. Electrical shocks going off every inch of his body. He was thrusting franticly now. He knew that he was losing himself in her.

"Oh, Nathan," Haley whimpered. "Yes!"

His slick body continued to thrust into hers as her muscles clenched around him again. A few more thrusts and then he lost it. He melted into her as he joined her. They road the waves of their orgasms slowly, his body jerking up into hers. It was minutes later when Nathan stilled his movements and lifted his head. Their heavy panting filled the air. He kissed her softly a few times before resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you," Nathan smiled sluggishly.

Her eyes fluttered open. "I love you, too, baby."

"And you'll never leave me again?"

"Never," Haley laughed softly. "It wasn't that bad, was it?"

"I just missed you," Nathan breathed. "The kids missed you so much, especially Summer. She's been so mad at me for the last two weeks. I can't do anything right by her. She's gonna be so excited to see you."

"I miss them," Haley muttered. "I miss you. I'm glad I'm home. It was good seeing Lindsey and helping out with Chance but I wanted to come home the second my plane landed in Boston."

He chuckled. "You should've came right back home to me." He leaned in slowly and brushed his lips against hers. They kissed tenderly for a few minutes before Nathan finally withdrew himself from her and placed her back on the ground. They got dressed quickly before walking out of the laundry room.

"That was…fun," Haley smiled seductively at him. He walked up behind her and placed his hands around her waist. He kissed her shoulder as she turned her face to him.

"Yeah, fun," Nathan quipped. "I'm not done with you."

His hands traveled up her waist and over her stomach before reaching her breasts. He started kneading them softly over her dress. Her head fell against his shoulder as he pulled her closer into him, letting her feel all of him.

"Promise," Haley whispered. He kissed her deeply. He lost himself in the feel of her as they continued kissing in their kitchen. When air became an issue they broke away. His hands fell back to her waist. He smiled at her before letting her go. Once the kids had arrived Haley had been adamant about where they made love. He knew that he'd have to wait until they were locked up in their bedroom before he had her again. They both walked fully into the kitchen before Nathan lifted Haley up and placed her on the snack bar.

He made his way around the kitchen as he fixed them both a bowl of ice cream. Once he was done he stood next to her body as they both started eating.

"So, what exactly did you do wrong?"

"Well, for one I couldn't fix her hair the way you do," Nathan pointed out.

Haley giggled. "You do suck at fixing her hair."

"And still she made me fix it every morning before deciding that it wasn't to her standards and then she'd quickly undo it and pout all morning long."

"Poor baby."

"Poor me," Nathan mumbled. "It wasn't just the hair, Hales. Daddy couldn't do anything as good as mommy."

"Well," Haley laughed.

"I swear she's been mad at me these whole two weeks," Nathan continued. "I think she blames me for you leaving. Every night before bed she kept asking if you were going to come back home. It was just hard on her I guess. You've never been gone that long before. She's used to you being here every day."

"Well, I'm never leaving again," Haley decided quickly.

He smiled. "It really wasn't that bad. Next time take us with you."

"Deal," Haley nodded. They both started laughing as they continued eating their bowls of ice cream. Nathan couldn't count how many nights they did this after putting the kids to bed. He loved all their time together.

"We heard laughing," Jamie spoke up.

They both glanced quickly at their two kids standing at the bottom of the stairway. Summer rubbed her eyes tiredly before noticing Haley. She smiled brightly before she took off running. Haley jumped off the snack bar quickly and met Summer halfway before Summer jumped in her arms. Nathan watched as Haley showered Summer's face with kisses.

"Mommy, you're back!"

"Oh, baby, I missed you."

"Don't leave me ever again," Summer quickly told her as she hugged her tight. Haley laughed softly before glancing over at Nathan. He sent her an I told you so look. Jamie walked up to them and Haley bent down and hugged him with Summer in her arms. It was clear that Summer had no intention of letting Haley go.

"I missed you, Mom," Jamie smiled. "Daddy doesn't cook as good as you."

"Hey."

"I know, baby," Haley laughed.

Nathan smiled happily as he watched the three of them. They were his whole world. After a few minutes he pulled out two more bowls and fixed both the kids a bowl of ice cream. He placed them on the counter. Jamie took a seat on one of the stools as Haley made it around the snack bar with Summer still in her arms. They all started eating their ice cream.

"Daddy, Mommy's finally home," Summer smiled at him. In an instant he knew that she was done being mad at him. Now that Haley was finally home things would go back to normal.

He chuckled. "I told you she'd be back."

"So, what did I miss?" Haley questioned. Instantly both kids started talking at once telling her everything that happened to them in the last two weeks. Nathan chuckled as he listened to both of them try to talk over each other. Haley stood there patiently trying to listen to them both at the same time. She kept a smile on her face the whole time. He smiled lovingly at her, his heart pounding out of his chest. Nine years of marriage and she still made his heart race. He knew one thing for sure. He was madly in love with his wife.


End file.
